


pure of heart

by yvie



Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [7]
Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia, アーサー王伝説 | La Légende du Roi Arthur - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvie/pseuds/yvie
Summary: Lancelot has to get the Holy Grail; Guinever wants to stop him and Arthur can't.
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot
Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759144
Kudos: 5
Collections: Guess the author Round three





	pure of heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Takarazuka Guess the Author game with the prompt, "It had to be you."

Lancelot entered the king’s chambers after waiting to be admitted. His face was stoic, as it always was. Arthur had urged him multiple times to ease up around him, but Lancelot has not made any adjustments to his bearings thus far. Especially now, that he was about to go on a journey to fetch the Holy Grail. 

“Lancelot,” Arthur rose from his seat to receive him. 

On the other side of the room was the radiant Guinevere, her face strewn with concern. She stepped toward her husband, her pink skirts brushing the floor as she walked. Her eyes shift towards Lancelot, and for a moment, their eyes lock. 

“It had to be you,” Guinevere spoke with gloom in her voice.

“We cannot do anything about it, my wife,” Arthur explains, “Lancelot is pure of heart, so only he can obtain the Holy Grail.”

“But do you not want to see him come back alive?” 

Lancelot stood there, awkwardly, not knowing what to do as the couple argued. Well, he knew it was up to him to stop the fighting. He stepped in between them and held both their hands, which seemed to have shut them both up. Then, he pressed a soft kiss to each one of them, one at a time. 

“Milady, it is within my best interest that I return with the grail,” Lancelot explained before he turned to Arthur, “but if I die, I die with glory.” 

Impatient, Guinevere cupped Lancelot’s face with both her hands and eased his head towards hers as she pressed their lips into a kiss. Lancelot kept his hand on Arthur’s as the latter laced their fingers together, trying not to watch. 

When Guinevere let them both go, Arthur made it his turn as well, as Guinevere watched from the bed. Then, soon enough, Arthur led them both to the bed to finish what they started for the night, as a makeshift good luck charm before Lancelot leaves for the quest.

The next morning, their arms were tangled with each other with Lancelot right in between them, sleeping like a babe. His arm was draped around Guinevere as Arthur’s circled around his waist, his lips were perched on Lancelot’s shoulder. Guinevere shifted to face him, the blankets bunching up from underneath her and letting a breeze of cold air sneak up Arthur’s back. 

Lancelot had to make certain calculations and considerations to make sure none of them were able to hear him pick up his clothes that were strewn to various parts of the room the night before. Before he left for the quest, he wrote a note to both of his lovers, telling them that he will miss them and that he will certainly return with the Holy Grail, no matter what it takes. 


End file.
